$\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $4\sqrt{5}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $8$ $4$ $4\sqrt{5}$
SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{BC} = 4$ adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 8$ $\tan(\angle BAC)=\dfrac{4}{8}$ $=\dfrac{1}{2}$